


Life As We Knew It

by mtvluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Asteroid - Freeform, Character Death, Depressing, End of the World, Last Day On Earth, Love, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Ending, and its the last night on earth, basically a giant asteroid is coming towards earth, dont read if you want a happy ending, end of the world AU, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: This is when it began. The sun’s gleam began to show in the sky, like water colors faded into one another the colors blended so beautifully and perfectly. They decided the roof was the best place to die, taking in the beauty and excepting their fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be rlly good but just like everything i lost motivation halfway through and forced myself to finish but i also rlly liked the idea of the end of the world so here you go!!

7:48PM PST

When they first heard about it, the world stopped spinning for everyone. Time seemed to be stuck in that moment and playing on repeat. The horrid sound of the screeching alert coming from the TV haunted Luke like a phantom in the walls. Him and his friend gathered around the tv, sitting silent in the shock that flooded their bodies. Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his best friend let out a soft and almost inaudible “no”.

Luke couldn’t even possibly mutter a word, even if he wanted to. His tongue seemed to shove itself down his throat, his vocal cords constricting as he struggled to find the words. 

12 hours. That’s all they had left. Then it was it, nothing was left. Everyone was gone, everything. He was ripped from his trance at the sound of a loud sob coming from the apartment next door, guessing they had been watching the report as well. Luke turned to the black haired boy who’s fingers were currently running through it like they always do when he’s stressed, except this time, it wasn’t just stress. It was that they’re gonna be dead at this time tomorrow. Earth will be a melted glob floating in space that’s inhabitable for any life.

“Do you think Ash and Mike know?” Luke spoke, his voice soft like if he were to speak any louder the entire building would shake and fall to the ground in a crumble of debris. Calum turned to look at his blue eyes, they were filmed over with a layer of tears threatening to tumble over at any given second. He thought they much mirrored his own brown eyes. 

“I don’t know, text them. I’m guessing they do, the world is gonna be in mass hysteria the next 12 hours.” Calum spoke, voice cracking with every word falling from him plump lips. 

“Cal”, Luke’s voice was strained from holding the tears back as the younger boy tried to act strong, “I’m scared.”

With that two boys came bustling through the door, bags falling to the floor. At first they just stared at each other, eyes scanning eyes. The room was complete silent, the sound of the soft wind rustling against their window. Then everything became complete chaos, Luke flung himself into Ashton’s arms and had never felt Ashton hug back so tight. Calum and Michael hugged each other just as tight, and began talking about everything that is happening and everything that will happen. 

Luke tuned them out, his brain focusing on the big, warm arms that tightened around his lanky body. That’s when Luke lost all his strength, a sob ripping deep through his chest it was almost painful while the tears began to pour from his eyes like faucets leaving a damp spot on Ashton's gray t-shirt that made him look like a greek god but, that was the last thing Luke was worried about.

His mind ran at a million miles per hour yet Ashton’s soft hushes and long fingers running through the strands of messy blond hair began to slow down his brain before it went into overdrive. Luke laid limp against Ashton’s chest, digging his face into his neck before Luke realized something.

This is the last day Luke will ever see Ashton. The beautiful tan that seemed to shine and contrasted with his honey colored curls that bounced every time the giggly boy took a step. Or his hazel eyes that held the beauty of a million galaxies, drenching them in stars while the golden flakes whirled around the soft green color. Or his smile that could light up New York City for a thousand years, running off the pure luminous shine his white teeth had and the light pink color of his plump lips. He would have to say goodbye to Ashton.

Luke never thought much about the after life, he was only 20 and didn’t really think that his life would be ending so soon. But what he did know was that he could lose Ashton along the way and he would rather go through hell and back than live without the brown hair boy by his side.

For the first time Luke looked up at Ashton, the boy’s brows were furrowed into concern. He looked how he always did except his eyes were red, much like Luke’s own. His cheeks shined with the salty tears that left tracts along his tanned skin. 

“Ash, what are we gonna do?” Luke spoke, his voice scratchy and eyes mimicking a child’s. Big and blue holding a sense of innocence in the luminous color that reminded Ashton of the trip they took to Fiji, the blue water that rippled against the soft breeze. He could almost feel it now, except that was just a faded memory. 

“I don’t know, Luke. We’ll find a way or something-,“ Ashton made out before Calum cut in, breaking through the conversation,”To what? Survive a giant meteor the size of Pluto crashing into the Earth? Survive the molten lava that’ll flood the Earth? No Ashton, we aren’t going to find a way. We are just going to have to wait to die.” 

Everyone turned to look at the Maori boy who was on the brink of crumbling in on himself, black hair feathered up and brown eyes bloodshot from the crying. His voice was higher than normal as he tried to hold in every drop of strength he could muster but all the boys knew better than his facade. 

“We wait to die.” Calum repeated, his brown eyes switching between the trio in front of him.

10:00PM PST

All four of the boys had Skyped their families, lots of tears and words being exchanged through each chat. Eventually, they had said they would call back later. Before, everything was gone. 

They all sat on the couch in silence besides the TV as white noise, overlooking the skyline of LA lit up in the sheer darkness, it’s last time to shine. It wasn’t that they didn’t know what to say or that there was nothing to say. It was that there was too much to say it was overwhelming. By this time tomorrow Earth would be gone, the news report counting down to the last second they’d have. 

Luke wondered what he could’ve done differently in his life, all the risks he never took, the chances he won’t get to take. He wishes he would’ve taken that extra trip, or would’ve stayed at that reunion longer. He wishes he would’ve kissed Ashton longer those nights it was the two of them under the stars, intwining with one another. He took it all for granted and it was being pulled right out from under him yet he was so desperately trying to hang onto it, refusing to let go till his fingers were numb and white.

“Guys,” Michael stood up, shocking the three boys as he broke his silence,” We are gonna make this night the best god damn night of our lives.”

“He’s right.” Ashton spoke, raising and eyebrow at the remaining two who agreed with a nod, saying something along the lines of ‘damn right!’

 

2:32AM PST

 

“Sing louder, I can barely hear you!” Ashton slapped Michael on the arm gently, taking a sip from his beer while his limbs moved fluidly with the music, the rest laughing at the horrid dance moves taking placing in front of them. Michael made his voice even louder than before if that was possible. Calum and Luke had their hands around each other’s shoulders, their laughter bubbling before they lost their balance causing the two Aussies to go flying to the ground, landing with a loud bang.

Maybe the bang ringing in his ears, mocking him with every wave of the sound flooding his senses was the reason he was knocked from the euphoric state. He felt the alcohol drain from his body and his blond began to feel like ice. A deep cold ache chilled Luke’s bones and just like that he was on the floor with the other three sobbing. All four of their tears could’ve filled an entire bathtub Luke thought, maybe even more. He may have laughed at that joke if it was reasonable but, he couldn’t control the sense of impending doom, his anxiety burning his chest all the way to the back of his throat. 

“So this is how it ends.” Calum spoke softly in a teary voice, a sense of needing reassurance woven deep within it . All of them stayed silent. They knew they couldn’t tell him it wasn’t how the world was gonna end. Even Calum knew they couldn’t say that, the future was a dark and empty halt in a tunnel. Luke wished maybe this was a nightmare, twisted and sick where he would spring up in his bed with sweat dripping from his forehead yet relief would wash over him body like calm waves on a warm sandy beach. But it was real, every single moment.

The end was near.

 

6:37AM PST

 

Debris of the night was scattered around the apartment, completing the evidence of what had happened. Beer bottles, shot glasses, tissues, old pizza boxes. None of them slept, they couldn’t with what lied in the future. Or more what didn’t.

They all sat staring at the last darkness of the night, the last time they would ever see the city lights twinkle like stars against the pitch black sky, shining and guiding them through everything. Luke knew it may have sounded stupid but the stars always seemed like the one constant thing in Luke’s life. Being all over the place, touring the world, all these changes with him being so young. He knew that no matter where in the world he was he could look up and see the stars contrasting with the pitch black sky that always looked like it was trying to swallow the stars whole but they kept up a fight. 

“Do you guys wonder what it’ll be like? In the afterlife?” Luke said, his voice treading cautiously but none of the boys seemed to be aggravated at the question.

“I like to think we get reincarnated to a whole different universe. Ours can’t be the only one here.” Ash’s words clung to Luke like water droplets on a glass, while his tight arm was holding Luke protectively. Michael and Calum stayed silent, their hands tightly laced together. Luke didn’t blame them for not uttering something. The world as we know it was ending, no one was safe, no one could run. We had to wait, each time the hand moved one second it was more painful than the last. All four sat their in the comfortable silence, awaiting what was next.

 

7:56AM PST

 

This is when it began. The sun’s gleam began to show in the sky, like water colors faded into one another the colors blended so beautifully and perfectly. They decided the roof was the best place to die, taking in the beauty and excepting their fate. They looked over the streets, seeing neighbors and people standing outside just like them watching as the asteroid became closer and closer, hurling faster and faster. It was almost like a movie, maybe someone would yell cut and they would all laugh and go out for beers. 

Then came the debris, hunks of rock smashing into building and Luke sank into Ashton’s chest with a soft whimper as he heard the impact. Buildings shattering into piles of dust and screams of terror sounded like glass to Luke,  
making his ears bleed. He felt the need to lean over and empty all contents of his stomach onto the concrete but he held it in. He would die brave, with the love of his life wrapped around him like a safety blanket

It became worse, more and more debris smashing into the city and destroying every little piece of history along the way. Then Luke began sobbing into Ashton’s chest, squeezing him tighter and tighter. They knew the end was here, and this was it.

“Luke, baby, look at me.” Ashton spoke loudly to counter the horrific sounds the end of the world, his large hands taking Luke’s pale face into his hands. Ashton’s thumb brushed over the soft skin and the little freckles that made their home there. Luke looked up at Ashton, hazel eyes filled with tears but there was a smile on his face. Wider than ever and Luke couldn’t help but smile back, knowing that he would die happy. 

“I love you, Ashton. More than anything.” Luke’s voice was ruined, the building began to shake beneath their feet and Luke could faintly make out Michael and Calum yelling their goodbyes over the crumbling rock and explosions. 

“I love you more, Luke. I always have and I always will. Remember that night in high school we snuck out to go to that bonfire at the beach and you looked over at me during the bonfire, over the fire and the sound of the waves. God, I fell for you instantly. You had me wrapped tight around your finger, Luke Robert Hemmings. They say in the vows ‘till death do us part’, but death won’t stop us. It never could and it never will. Nothing will. I will find you in the next life, Luke. I will never stop searching until I find you, I promise.” Ashton was crying at this point, eyes puffing and red with streaky cheeks, there was a loud rumble beside them as the apartments next to them began to collapse in on itself. The astroid now shaded everything, floating above them was taunting.

“I’ll find you too, Ash. I love you so much, god I love you so much.” Luke could barely squeeze the words out, Luke and Ashton’s lips met in a soft kiss the passion and love flooding out through the soft exchanges of ‘I love you’. And then there was a loud crash and everything went black. 

The world had ended. And that was life as they knew it.


End file.
